Compressed and/or liquefied gasses are commonly stored in metal containers or tanks, which are commonly referred to as cylinders. To dispense the gas, a valve is provided on the containers. The valves are coupled to the containers and comprise a valve opening from which gas can be released. Valves also include a mechanism for opening and closing the valve, such as a handle or wheel that can be activated.
Gasses can be stored under relatively high pressure, can be flammable and/or toxic, and can be harmful to animals and the environment. Gasses may also be relatively expensive or may need to be stored for extended periods of time. Thus, a valve should open only when the opening mechanism is activated. In addition, since these gases under pressure can be toxic, flammable, and/or expensive, the connection between the container and any utilization equipment should be “leak free” or “leak tight,” meaning there are no leaks that allow excess amounts of the compressed gas to unintentionally escape and create an unsafe condition.
In this regard, certain valves can become damaged and malfunction if the valve opening is exposed. Moisture, dirt, insect nests (e.g., wasps), and other obstructions can enter the valve opening during storage or transport, and can potentially interfere with the valve's opening and closing mechanisms and cause gas to unintentionally release. Obstructions that enter the valve can also damage the threads, sealing surfaces, or other features located on an interior side of the valve, which can make it difficult or impossible to establish a leak free seal. Accordingly, anything that gets into the valve, or damages it in any way, can compromise the seal between the utilization equipment and the valve, potentially making it unsafe to store, transport, or use the compressed gas.
Several known covers have been created to attempt to protect a valve from tampering and/or exposure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,616 to Daniel J. Steffan and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0232927 to Trimble et al., which are hereby incorporated by reference, describe protective caps for threaded valve stems. However, these known protective caps only cover the exterior of a valve and offer limited protection for the opening of a valve.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a valve cover that can better protect a valve from exposure or damage. There also remains a need for such valve cover that also comprise tamper evident characteristics.